Back to School
by SplatteredEggs
Summary: Max is recaptured and returns to the School. A particular experiment changes Max's whole life forever...read! And review! Okay, I'm probably rubbish at writing, but I'm doing it for fun so who cares? Bad summary - read story! Read my other story/ies too!
1. Chapter 1

"After we'd destroyed the world from Itex, any person would've thought that Flyboy attacks would stop, right? Apparently not.

_Thanks for the warning, Jeb. _Sarcasm, of course, one of the things I would never live without.

"Up guys! Flyboys on their way!" I yelled, my voice heard by everyone. They all snapped awake at once, rubbing their ears then getting into fighting position.

"No, no," I said, watching the others getting ready to fight. "After all that there is NO WAY I'm risking you guys in an unnecessary fight. U and A. NOW!"

The flock snapped out their wings and immediately took to the air. We flew northwest, fast. A quick glance around told me that the Flyboys were catching up.

"Guys! These are new models! They can out fly us!" Fang shot me a look that said _They can out fly every one but you. _That gave me an idea.

"Nudge, Angel, hold my hands! Fang, Iggy, look after Gas and fly as fast as you can! I'll be back for you," Nudge looked confused but Angel immediately saw what I was going to do and grasped my hand. Nudge tentatively reached out and held on tight. "HANG ON!" I yelled, and went super speed.

With the weight of the two youngsters to carry as well, my wings were burning and I couldn't go as fast. It didn't matter though – I just had to get them out of there. When we were about 200 miles away (two minutes later) I stopped and told them to keep flying northwest for as long and as fast as they could. I gave them quick hugs and kisses and I promised I'd be back for them, just like I'd done to the boys. The boys! I had to get back to them.

I flew super speed again, getting back to the guys in less than a minute. I held Gazzy in a hug and sped off, a little further this time so he could fly with his sisters. I flew back again and I saw that the older boys had managed to gain some distance on the Erasers, but we all knew they wouldn't be able to keep up this speed for long. I was out of breath, but I could still manage to get them out of there.

"I can only take one of you at a time," I puffed, knowing that even that would be a struggle, since they both weighed more than me and I was already tired from the four trips. There was a minute of silence between us. We all knew that the one who'd be left behind, the one I didn't take, had an almost certain chance of getting caught. 

"Take Iggy," Fang said. "I'm the strongest flyer and fighter and I should be able to keep the Flyboys off for longer than him." I nodded, close to tears, and grabbed Iggy. I flew off, only managing 150 mph will all his weight. As we were flying, I don't know if it was leaving Fang behind or the strain of carrying Iggy at this speed, but I found tears leaking out my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, and tried to lighten the mood.

"God Ig, what do you eat? Rocks?"

I dropped Iggy off at the same place that I had Nudge and Angel and I trusted him to catch up. I told him to fly northwest, and I watched him leave before flying back to Fang.

There was less than thirty feet between them now, and I knew Fang was struggling. I was too, because six trips on super speed, three while carrying other people took just about all the energy (and breath) I had. 

"Go!" he said. "We won't both be able to make it!" I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you." I grabbed Fang around the waist, ignoring the tingles of electricity running through my body, and I flew. I flew as hard and as fast as I could, only just managing 110 mph. I summoned all my energy, and flew 120mph for the rest of the way. Iggy had caught the others up, and they we're all discussing Erasers, and Nudge was talking non-stop about how cool it'd been to 'ride with me.'

I had absolutely no energy left, and my wing beats were slowing. I think Iggy noticed because he nudged Fang and nodded his head back at me. Fang opened his mouth to say something but my eyes widened at the sight behind him and he instantly whipped round.

In front of us were over 300 Flyboys.

I looked behind us. Far away, I saw a swarm of Flyboys closing in around us. We were surrounded.

We were going to have to fight it out.

The Flock stared in horror at each other and closed into a circle so all our backs were touching and we had eyes in every direction. The Flyboys closed in around us and we had to try and battle our way out. I had absolutely no energy left, so I expected I would be one of the first to fall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed at a Flyboy, as I aimed a punch at his nose, not really expecting an answer.

"You are all we want. Those are our orders. Get Maximum Ride and get out." I gaped at this. The Flock could get out so easy? The speaking Flyboy held up a hand and all the Flyboys stopped fighting and just stood there motionless. The Flock looked around, confused, and then spotted me staring into the eyes of the Flyboy. 

"Deal." I said immediately. "But I want to see the Flock fly away first."

"Max, don't do this," said Fang, obviously realising what was happening. I chose not to hear this.

"Deal." the Flyboy said back. "Let them go."

I nodded towards the flock, and I made the special sign with my fingers, which meant _I'll be okay. _Even though I was 99.99 per cent certain that I wouldn't be.

The Flyboys bound my hands and wrists, and chucked me in a helicopter. We were on our way to the School, which apparently hadn't been destroyed when we defeated Itex.

And do you know what the sad thing is?

I just let them.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the school was horrible, of course. I sat in my medium size dog crate looking out at the whitecoats hustling around doing business, nervously waiting for the horror to begin.

It was about three hours later that they did. I was yanked out of my cage and shoved in a room. They told me it was a maze that I had to get through it as fast as possible. It had tall, white walls all around and there was no way I could fly over because of the pigeon netting above. Running along the floor were wires, but they had no plastic casing so the whitecoats could send electricity through the wires, electrocuting me. I started running through the maze, thinking about when my poor baby had to do this when she was cruelly taken from me by the whitecoats. Poor, poor Angel. I winced as I got electrocuted through my feet, then kept running.

Thinking about the flock made me miss them so much, so I immediately thought about something else.

I took a left, a right then another left and found myself at the exit. I collapsed on the ground, sweat dripping from my forehead, and gasped when I felt a small prick on my arm. I looked up to see a whitecoat standing over me with a syringe, then everything got dizzy and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a proper bed in a proper room, no dog crates. There was two wardrobes and a chest of drawers, and another door let into an en suite bathroom. Why wasn't I in a dog crate? Had I been rescued while I was unconscious? I seriously doubted it, something about the bare white walls just shouted _school!_

I looked inside the wardrobes and found some jeans hanging up. Inside the chest of drawers were shirts, shoes, and…_delicates. _I quickly checked for cameras before stripping off, and then I walked into the bathroom to take a long, hot, steamy shower.

As I was getting undressed, I noticed something. Just below my hip, was a long thin cut that had been stitched up. I didn't realise I had an injury. I touched it and winced as pain shot through my body.

Hm. I stepped into the shower and thought no more of it.

Seven months later I was still in this room. I hadn't left it once. I discovered a TV that had every channel except news, and I was fed through a hatch that gave me food. No whitecoats had come in to take me for tests, and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of a person for ages. I had, on several occasions, tried breaking down the door but I found out it had some sort of REALLY strong metal in it. I was hobbling around for weeks!

It was when I was watching TV when it came to me. Jeb was in my head, right? So I could contact him! I can't believe it only came to me now!

_Jeb! _I practically screamed inside my own head. _What are the whitecoats doing? Why have I been in here for the past three months? Has the school stopped all experiments or something? What is the scar on my hip?_

_**Ow. **_Jeb said and my heart swelled with relief. _**Last time I checked, I gave YOU the headaches, not the other way around.**_

_Jeb…_I warned. _Answer my questions. _

I heard Jeb sigh before he answered.

_**The scar on your hip is from where the whitecoats operated on you. They took out an egg and fertilised it. Max, you're a mother. You have a little baby girl. **_

I stood in the middle of the floor in shock.

I had a daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

_WHAT?!_

_**Your daughter is now five months old – the whitecoats sped up the processa little so she was born from a test tube five months ago. I must say, she's an extraordinary little girl.**_

_Jeb, is… is my daughter…_

_**An Avian American, as you like to call it? Yes. She has come on really well, and at only five months she can already walk and talk. Over the next three days she is being taught how to fly. If she's anything like you she's be a natural. I expect the scientists had something to do with that though. She's basically your average two year old, except she's younger, if you get what I mean. Wow, I can't believe I'm a grandfather.**_

_You can't believe you're a grandfather?! I can't believe I'm a mother! I'm only fifteen for god's sake!! _**(A/N She had her birthday during the past seven months I skipped out while she was in this room.) **

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_I have more questions. Why haven't the Flock tried to come and get me? And also, how the hell do I get out of here? I need to see my daughter._

_**The Flock have tried to rescue you on several occasions. Each time the School had captured them and let them out a few weeks later. They're planning a big attack towards the school, which will happen either tomorrow or the day after. They're on their way now.**_

_And the second part? How do I get out of here and find my daughter?_

_**I'll tell you when the time is right. When the Flock are here I'll guide you to your daughter and on to an exit.**_

I lay back on my bed, all this mental conversing tiring me out.

_Jeb? Just before I go to sleep – what's my daughters name?_

_**Chloe. **_

_Chloe. I like that name._

And then I entered into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Max.**_

I woke up with a startle. I yawned.

_What? _I asked, irritated.

_**The Flock are here. It's time for you to break out.**_

The Flock! After all this time, I'm finally going to see my family again!

_How?_

_**You see the hatch where your food comes through? If you aim a kick right above it, there's a weak spot on the wall and it should collapse.**_

I got up, and did as Jeb said. I gathered up all my strength, and put in into my kick. My foot went straight through the wall and I picked away at it until there was a hole big enough for me to climb through. I ignored the pain going through my foot and when I looked left to right all I saw were empty hallways.

_What now? _

_**Take a left, a right, then two more lefts and you'll find your Flock. I'll guide you from there. **_

I ran as fast as I could on my painful foot, collapsing twice and earning me several cuts to my face.

Left.down a long hallway…hang a right…then two more lefts.

Up ahead I could see five tall figures fighting off a crowd of Erasers. I stopped for a minute, staring at them in admiration, before running off to help them. 

"Max!" Nudge and Angel cried in unison, still fighting Erasers left, right and centre.

I turned my back on the Erasers so they were directly behind me, and faced my Flock. They were so much older! Angel had grown at least another five inches, Nudge the same, Iggy was way taller than me now with the Gasman catching up. And Fang…he'd let his hair grow long. The Voice disturbed my thoughts. 

_**Maximum if you open that door to your right there's a small disguised hallway. If you then take the third left you'll find Chloe.**_

"Guys," I felt an Eraser creep where my blindspot was and I puched it without looking. "I know a way out…" Kick, punch, kick. Stupid Erasers. I kept my eyes on the Flock, who were looking at me weirdly. "Let's go."

We quickly hung a right through a small door I hadn't noticed before and sure enough, there was a hallway there. I closed and bolted the door, then counted three doors on my left. I arrived at the third one and took a deep breath. In here was my daughter. I felt Angel gasp beside me and I raised a finger to my lips as Fang looked confused. I kicked the door in (the School seriously needs to get some better locks) and I stood there looking at the side ahead of me.

Ari stood there, throwing my daughter up and catching her perfectly. Wait - Ari?

_**Only Ari's clone, **_Jeb told me sadly. _**And by the way, Chloe should recognise you, because the whitecoats have been training her with Max II.**_

Sure enough, my daughter turned around and recognised me. "Mommy!" she said and tried to run over to me but Ari II grabbed her and held her.

"_Mommy?!_" the Flock said in unison. I ignored them.

"Give me my daughter." I said, my temper slowly rising.

**Fang's POV**

"Give me my daughter." Max said, her voice low and warning.

Daughter? Mommy? What was going on here? Max was a mother? And wasn't Ari dead?

Dear god, I sound like Nudge.

I saw Max's face. It was getting red. A warning sign that she was angry. Judging by the colour she was pissed! She was kinda scary like that. Uh oh…

**Nudge's POV**

I could tell Max was getting angry because of her expression. Her temper was slowly rising. I hated it when that happened. Max rarely got really, really angry, and I don't think I'd ever actually seen her this mad before.

"If you don't hand over Chloe I will make you so sorry you'll wish you'd never been born." she said, and the temperature in the room dropped.

Literally. (Note to self: think that over later)

Okay, she was really angry. But I don't think anyone was prepared for what came next.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

**Max's POV  
**How DARE they take me daughter away from me? They had no right? First, they take me put freakin' WINGS on my back, then they do THIS?

I could feel my face getting red. I had no plan, no idea what to do. But then something came to me. I don't know, it just felt right. I threw my head back, spread my arms out wide, opened my mouth – and get this – _screamed. _

Then all I saw was a blinding white light.

**Nudge's POV**

The Flock stared at each other in wonderment. What was she doing? Max was standing there, flaming mad, with her arms thrown out and turning her head up to face the ceiling. Why?

Then she screamed.

I've never heard Max scream before and I must say – I never want to again.

Windows shattered, equipment flew all over the room and broke and papers flew everywhere as if there was a very strong wind in the room. Looking at Max nearly blinded me. She seemed to be emitting a very bright white light.

The Flock and I instantly threw our hands over our ears, and so did Ari, releasing, I can't believe I'm saying this, Max's _daughter _from his grip. The little girl ran over to Max, crying and screaming for her mother.

Then next thing I know, I blacked out.

**Iggy's POV**

My hands blocked my ears, not really helping much. The strain of staying conscious was giving me an immense headache. I was going to black out any minute. I could feel this energy coming off Max, and I was confused – what could it be?

I couldn't worry anymore since everything went black.

_**  
**_**(A/N By the way, the whole Flock blacked out when this happened, including Max and Chloe.)**

Fang's POV

When I woke up I was in a smallish room, painted completely black with a black and white bedspread. Black curtains were drawn tight, casting the room into…well…blackness. This was like my dream room! But where the hell were we? The Flock and…The Flock! Are they okay? How did we get here? Where _is _here? The school?

But some part of me doubted it. The School's main two features are white and antiseptic. The interior looked like the inside of a house, and the air was fresh and clean.

Something was wrong.

Third Person's POV

Angel woke up, and found she was in this completely pink room. It had pink walls, a pink bedspread, a pink netting toy holder which held Celeste proudly, and, to his dismay, Total even had his own pink bed!

One of the walls was different though. It was a darker shade of pink and made of wood.

_Flock…holiday…Barbados…Max…Fang…Iggy…Angel…Gazzy…_

Someone's thoughts! Someone else was here too! Angel closed her eyes, and turned in a slow circle until she felt where the thoughts were strongest. Opening her eyes, Angel found that they were coming from the odd wall. She looked left to right, and spotted a handle at the far end of a wall. A handle on a wall? Why on earth would there be a handle on a wall? Angel walked over to it and gave it a small tug, and a small gap appeared. It was a divider! She tugged harder, and stepped through the gap to find…

"Nudge!"

Nudge was sleeping in a bed almost identical to Angels, and at hearing her name she was up like a shot. On Nudge's side of the room there was a massive white wardrobe, stretching along the whole of on wall, full to the brim with clothes. The other two walls, not the divider, had massive pictures of shoes and shopping bags tacked up.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked, looking around the room, amazed yet confused.

"I don't know…I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Do you know where we are? When did you wake up? Omigosh I love this room, don't you love this room? It's all pink and pretty and the wardrobe is gorgeous! I mean…"

"Nudge! We need to focus! Now, I don't think it's safe for us to stay here so we're going to bust out and take a look around."

Nudge was surprised at how Max-like Angel was being. Well, I suppose seven years of studying her was really paying off.

Nudge nodded her head, stood by the door and took a deep breath. She started kicking the door, just above the handle. One kick splintered the wood. The second she was nearly through. Just a third…

"Nudge!" Angel exclaimed. "What _are _you doing?"

"Breaking the door down." Nudge said, giving Angel a 'duh' look.

Angel walked over the door and turned the handle. The door opened with a click.

Nudge turned red with embarrassment. The two girls walked through the door.

"Oops!" Nudge said.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang's POV

**Fang's POV**

I step out of my room and close the door behind me. The inside of this place looked like a house, but it was massive. I turned down a hallway, only to find a dead end. I backed up, colliding with something that nearly made me scream. Nearly. I didn't scream.

The things I hit screamed though.

"FANG! Thank god you're okay!" Angel said. Nudge was standing next to her, grinning like a mad person (anyone else appreciating the irony?)

"Angel…" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you have any clue what's going on here?" we all asked at the same time.

The girls burst out laughing, and I had to shush them.

"Ssssh! We don't know who might be in this house!" Or where we are. Or how we got here. Or if the rest of the flock are okay.

_Angel, do your thing._ I thought, and saw Angel nod and close her eyes.

"Nudge, touch everything around here and see if you get anything." I stood watching over the two until Angel came grinning over here.

"Fang, the Flock is here! There's no one else!" I nodded, and beckoned Nudge over.

"Nudge, us and the Flock are alone in this house. Was there anyone here before?" Nudge shook her head, and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Who built this place?" I asked, and took her over to a brick wall. She laid her hand on it and looked up at me, confused.

"Max." she said.

**Max POV**

_I looked to my left. And then to my right. I was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. I could feel this heat, this energy, and I as I looked behind me, I noticed a toolbar. Seriously. It had three buttons – Build, Buy, and Go. WHAT?!_

'_**Max.' **__said the voice. Except this voice wasn't inside my head. I could hear it through my ears, as though it was played through a loudspeaker. _

"_Jeb? Is that you?" I shouted out into the whiteness. Okay. Just give me the World Idiocy Award. I truly think I deserve it. I'd like to thank…_

'_**Yeah, Max, its me.'**_

"_For once in my life, that's a good thing. Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?"_

'_**You see the three buttons – Build, Buy and Go?'**_

"_Yup, they're right in front of me." _

'_**Well, using these you can create your dream house."  
**_

"_What? Are you feeling okay? Are you drunk? On drugs?" _

_**  
'No, Max, I'm not on drugs, I'm feeling fine, and I'm completely sane.**_

_"I wouldn't go that far."_

'_**ANYWAY - it's a new power that was a side effect of your operation. I have NO idea how that happened – they keep me out of the loop now – but still, you now have the power to mix reality and fantasy.'**_

"_Meaning?"_

'_**Meaning you can dream something up and bring it to life.'**_

"_Wicked! So…?" _

'_**So go make your dream house! It's pretty easy, but I'm always here if you need help.'**_

"_Okay. I just have one more question. What's going on in the real world while I'm sitting here in my own mind, creating a house?"_

'_**Well, time here is different to time in reality. Reality Time at the moment is now frozen, so you have as long as you need to create this house. Once it's built, you'll go back to Reality Time and you and your flock will wake up in the house you create. You can pick the location, everything.' **_

"_Great. And Jeb?"_

'_**Yes?'**_

"_Thanks."_

'_**No problem. And by the way, because you haven't mastered your power yet, you're going to be out for a couple of days. More like a week, actually.'**_

_Okay. At the moment that wasn't my main problem. I could create a house in my mind and bring it to life? This was going to be so handy in the future, so I could create kick ass weapons for me and Fang to blow the Erasers apart. And I'd never run out of food or anything._

So, first I had to click Build, right? I went over the button and placed two hands on it. It felt like a…button. I pushed it and another menu appeared, making me jump. I could swear I could hear Jeb chuckling. 

_And so I set to work. I worked for hours, creating a house with so many dead ends and twists and turns nobody but the people who lived here would understand where to go. Perfect for an Eraser attack. I gave Fang's room black wallpaper, black duvets and sheets – even a black desk in the corner with his own laptop on it. _

_I decided, since they're so close, to have Angel and Nudge share a room but I put a wooden divider across so they could have their privacy if they wanted. Their room was, of course, pink, but I gave Angel loads of places for putting toys and Nudge got massive pictures of shopping bags and cute shoes tacked to the walls. _

_I gave Ig and the Gasman connecting rooms, each with a long workbench and a storage cupboard for their bomb supplies to stay out of the way. As much as I hated to admit it, I was never going to win that battle._

I spent the most time on my own room. I gave it a queen bed, the duvet decorated with a cloud pattern and my pillow had a pair of wings on a blue background. One of my walls had a high archway in it, leading into a large rooms with a baby blue crib in it. My walls were sky blue, and I had personally painted pictures of the six of us, two on each wall (except the one with the door on).Okay, so I didn't draw them. This new power let me put pictured from memories onto my fantasy, which would put it into reality! If you get what I mean…  


_I gave our house an uber-cool kitchen, a sitting room with the biggest goddamn TV you've ever seen (cable and sound system, as well as the biggest collection of DVD's you've ever seen), a music, a games and a computer room, and as I last note I gave each bedroom a en suite shower/bathroom. I designed clothes for everyone, what I thought they'd like, and their wardrobes were stuffed full. Hardest of all was Nudges, and I ended up giving her a long walk in closet that stretched along one whole side of the room, complete with shirts, skirts and cute shoes._

_I gave my room handprint recognition. I'm pretty sure this has only been invented in my mind, but basically before anyone can come into my room they have to scan their hand and I can decide whether to let them in or not._

_The garden was the most amazing though. A massive open space, with tall trees and a high wall closing it off. We could go flying in the daytime without anyone seeing us. _

_As a last note, I closed my eyes and in my hand appeared five maps of the house. I was okay; I'd just spent the last twenty six hours designing this place - I pretty much knew it inside out. _

"_Okay Jeb!" I shouted out into nothingness. "What do I do now?"_

'_**Simple. If you think you're ready, click go!'**_

_I put my hand on the button the said 'go', took a deep breath, and pushed it. _Where would you like your house to be located? _ A robotic voice asked me. I only had to think about that for a split second._

"Arizona." I said, before describing the exact location. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I realise I haven't updated in a while, but I've gotten bored with this story and I'm working on something much better

Okay, I realise I haven't updated in a while, but I've gotten bored with this story and I'm working on something much better. It's about 70 pages long (and not finished!) which translates into about 25 lengthy chapters. So this story is being discontinued! Sorry – I just don't have the time. The only way I could keep doing it is if I only updated once a month – and you guys wouldn't want that now, would you?

My new story is about an ordinary girl called Sam who moves to a new school and meets someone she feels she's met before…and the on her first day she finds out she's got wings!

No, Sam is not Max. But she IS part of the flock. She just doesn't know it yet. So yeah, ordinary school girl, love interest, mystery. Watch out for it!

So, for the last time, here's my new chapter.

**Fang POV**

The Flock were together again at last. Well, almost. Iggy and the Gasman had found us somehow in this massive house, and we were all crowded together, making our way down the empty hallways.

We heard a crying coming from one of the rooms, and we followed it to see Max's daughter standing there, tears pouring down her face, wailing for 'Mommy.' I picked her up, and she's currently balanced on my hip, having calmed down.

"Can you hear that?" Iggy asked, suddenly alert. I strained my ears but I couldn't hear anything. I shook my head.

"It sounds like…breathing."

I listened hard, but I couldn't hear anything.

"Lead the way, Ig."

Iggy led us down one corridor, then another, until we can to a huge sitting room type thing.

"Ohmigosh, this room is like soooo cool! Not as cool as my room, of course, but look at the TV! And that sofa looks so comfy…wait, what's that on the sofa?"

Nudge, of course. But she had a point. I took a few steps towards the sofa, signalling with one of my hands for the Flock to keep back. I peered over the back of the sofa.

"Max!" I yelled. The others immediately rushed forward and I moved round the side of the sofa so I was kneeling with Max's face right in front of me.

Was she hurt? I quickly checked her head for any open cuts or anything that would make her unconscious. None.

Neck next. None on her throat, completely clean. I lifted her head up gently to look at the back of her neck. Wait – what was that?

A cut, about the length of my middle finger, went from behind one of her ears to her spine.

But it wasn't bleeding, like an ordinary cut. It wasn't scabbed over, or stitched up.

It was…glowing.

Yup, I said glowing.

It was the same as that bright white light that had been the last thing I saw before blacking out. I raised my hand, and brought it towards the cut, but before I could touch it, it had gone.


End file.
